Supercomputers and other large computer systems typically include a large number of computer cabinets placed next to each other in rows or banks. This arrangement conserves floor space and increases computational speed by reducing cable lengths between cabinets. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates a portion of a prior art supercomputer system 100 having plurality of computer cabinets 110 arranged in a bank. Each of the computer cabinets 110 includes a plurality of computer module compartments 118 (identified individually as a first module compartment 118a, a second module compartment 118b, and a third module compartment 118c) which are accessible via a door 116. Each module compartment 118 holds a plurality of computer modules 112. The computer modules 112 are positioned in close proximity to each other to conserve space and increase computational speed. Each of the computer modules 112 can include a number of processors, routers, and other electronic devices mounted to a motherboard for data and/or power transmission.
Many of the fast processing devices and other electronic devices typically found in supercomputers generate considerable heat during operation. This heat can damage the device and/or degrade performance if not adequately dissipated. Consequently, supercomputers typically include both active and passive cooling systems to maintain device temperatures at acceptable levels.
In the supercomputer system 100, for example, each of the computer cabinets 110 carries a fan 120 that draws cooling air into the cabinet 110 through an inlet 114 in a lower portion of the door 116. The inlet 114 can include a plurality of holes, louvers, or other suitable openings 122 that permit room air to enter the fan 120 without excessive pressure losses. The fan 120 moves the cooling air upwardly through the module compartments 118 to cool the computer modules 112, before exiting through an outlet 124 at the top of the cabinet 110.
One shortcoming of the prior art supercomputer system 100 is that the fan 120 can generate relatively high noise levels during operation. This noise emanates from the inlet 114, and can make working in the vicinity of the computer cabinets 110 uncomfortable and difficult, especially for an 8-hour day or other extended period of time. Moreover, in some instances the noise can exceed regulations that require noise levels of less than, for example, 90 db in the vicinity people working for eight hours or more.
Some computer cabinet air inlets include sound absorbing louvers or baffles to reduce fan noise. While this approach may reduce some of the noise, conventional louver/baffle arrangements are generally insufficient to adequately reduce the typical sound power levels. Moreover, using conventional labyrinth-type louvers for increased sound absorption is often counterproductive, because such louvers tend to create unacceptably high pressure losses across the air inlet.